That's my brother
by IzzyDelta
Summary: Oneshot inspired by Tolasaka's 'That's My Story'. Go read it folks. Sam gets a phone call from his brother who badly needs help. Sam goes and rescues him dragging an injured Dean back to the accommodation block. What ever are they going to say when they see him? See general disclaimer on Profile page.


_**(A/N:- Ideally before you read this lovely oneshot make sure you read the one that is inspired this: 'That's My Story' by Tolakasa. You won't need to read it to understand it but it will help. A lot.)**_

* * *

**That's My Brother**

Sam Winchester sits in the shared lounge of his student accommodation with a group of friends just enjoying the first day after a week of impromptu exams. The group is surrounded by laughter and joviality. Sam is nothing like the hunter he was brought up to be by his brother and father. relaxed and happy he leans back into the cushions on the sofa he's sharing with his girlfriend of two months, Jess. She snuggles into him and he wraps a bulky arm around he. Just because he doesn't want to hunt anymore doesn't mean that he is going to let himself go on the physical side of things. The last of his large group of friends trickle into the room and gather up a bottle of beer each before settling down and enjoying the atmosphere. A couple of smaller groups have formed in the corners of the room whispering to each other. The group that had happened a few months earlier settle around Sam and Jess and watch the crowds. 'You know they want you to repeat that story you told us.' Brian mutters into his bottle. Sam snorts.

'I'm not that drunk.' He retorts. 'You only heard that because I was a little drunk. I am not repeating it.'

'Are there any more?' Kara asks interested.

'A few, but I'm not telling.'

'Please?' The other groups migrate into the middle of the room.

'Go on Sam. Tell us some more.'

'Yeah we want proof the Kennedy's aren't the most overprotective family in town.'

'Err, no.' Sam states confidently as he mentally scrolls through his memories. Brian laughs.

'I could tell it.' Brian says

'It wouldn't be the same.' Jess points out. a phone rings and Sam gladly fishes out his cell. His eyes widen when he clocks the caller id. 'Sam?' Jess asks worriedly.

'Just got to take this.' He darts out of the door but lingers in the corridor 'Hello? Who is this? No, seriously who is this.' The students lingering in the lounge can hear the smirk in his voice. 'Nice try matey. You aren't my brother. What is his name by the way?' Sam snorts with cruel laughter. 'Wrong. Wrong. And even more wrong. You didn't even pronounce our last name correctly.' The students exchange glances. When Sam speaks again the tone is hard, icy even. 'Who the hell are you and where is my brother?'

'That is not the Sam we know is it?' Kara whispers. A couple of others shrug. Jess nods.

'It is.' She whispers back. 'A couple of times I've seen him really close down and be really protective.' Brian lifts an eyebrow. 'a couple of times losers have come on to me and Sam just changed.'

'DEAN!' Sam yells down the phone. 'Where the hell are you? DEAN, wake up. stay conscious.' Sam manoeuvres back into the lounge still talking loudly on the phone. 'Dean. Dean. Dean. Stay awake or I'll key your car. Better yet, I'll turn it into scrap.' The student group can hear the mumbled protests. Sam laughs as what ever Dean says on the other end of the line. 'yeah. Man whatever. If you say so. you do know you won't remember this don't' you?' Sam snorts with laughter at the reply. 'be ten minutes. Promise you jerk.'

'Bitch.' Comes the reply through the phone's speaker and is heard by the whole room. Sam wanders around the room and opens a drawer. He removes something but everyone else can't see what it is. Sam turns and as he does so slips what ever it is into the back of his jeans. He steps over to the other sofa from the one he had been on.

'Shift a sec.' Kara barely moved forward before Sam dips his hand behind the cushions and removes a curved blade.

'How long has that been there?' one student asks

'Since I moved in.' Sam unsheathes the blade and tests the sharpness.

'Why have you got that?'

'I've learnt that I have needed to be prepared for anything and everything.' Sam states simply.

'How?' Sam just smirks before striding out of the room.

'Is that a gun in his jeans?' one of the female students whispers.

'Wouldn't surprise me.' Terry mutters.

* * *

Sam bangs on the front door to his student block. He has his elder brother slung over his shoulders. Dean's weight almost pulls the almost comatose body to the ground. Sam manages to counteract the act of gravity for a moment just as Jess opens the door. 'Sam, what-' she starts but Sam just pushes past her. He drags Dean's limp body into the lounge and demands that a couch is cleared and covered by a blanket. Kara and Brian follow the orders immediately. Sam carefully lays his brother down on the couch and rips his shirt open to see what has happened to the injuries he had spotted when Sam first found Dean.

'Shit' someone swears. Sam isn't sure who. He reaches out blindly and manages to find Jess' arm. He drags her forward.

'Keep pressure on this.' He places her hands on the oozing stomach wound. 'as hard as you can.'

'Where are you going?'

'To get his aid kit.'

'We've one.'

'Not big enough.' Sam states confidently. 'Need the Winchester one. Keep him awake.' Dean groans painfully. 'hey jerk. Don't make me tell the '93 birthday story.'

'Bitch.' Comes the weak reply. 'Don't you dare.'

'Then stay awake.' Sam says walking out of the door.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean murmurs. In an instant Sam is back at Dean's side.

'What?'

'Thanks.'

'Thank me when you're back to normal.'

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.' Sam all but runs out of the door. minutes later a low rumble echoes throughout the building. subconsciously Dean tries to get up but is pushed back by Brian and Terry.

'Stay still. Sam'll be back in minute or two.'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah, Sammy.'

'Where Sammy?' Dean screws his face up in pain. 'Sammy. Where's Sammy?' Dean weakly tries to push all three away. 'leave me. want Sammy.' Suddenly Sam is right beside his brother soothing.

'Deaney, I'm here. Shh, it's alright.' Sam strokes the sweaty hair off Dean's forehead. 'Shit.' He swears softly. 'Kara, damp wash cloth.' The girl in question scuttles of to the nearest sink and returns with the item in question. Sam gently wipes the sweat off Dean's brow. He grabs the full medical kit he had gotten from the Impala. He opens it and the re-med students in the room all take in a breath.

'That is well packed.' Sam ignores the student who stated the obvious.

'Dean.' Sam taps his brother on the face gently but makes sure it is annoying. Dean weakly swipes him away. 'Still with me then?' Dean mumbles something unintelligible keeping his eye closed. Sam giggles (it was a very manly giggle). 'Get the whiskey.' He demands.

'I have suitable disinfectant.' Kara says nervously.

'The whiskey.' Sam repeats. Terry places the bottle in his hand and Sam uses his mouth to twist the top off. He spits it away from him and Dean before pouring a liberal amount into Dean's wounds.

'SHIT.' Dean's eyes spring open. 'Bitch.' He grits out.

'Jerk.' Sam smirks back. 'You with me then?' Dean manages to swipe Sam's head. But the younger hunter ducks and wipes away the excess blood and alcohol from Dean's worst stomach gash. Sam nimbly threads one of the needles with suitable thread and quickly, carefully and gently sews the wound closed. Sam repeats the motions with the second worst. He pauses and critically surveys the final gash. 'Dean. You don't need this last one stitching. The butterfly sutures will be fine for this.'

'Get on with it.' Dean growls. Sam passes the bottle from it's place on the floor up to dean.

'Get some of that down you.' He mutters turning to kit and replacing the needle and thread and fishing out the other closing implements. As soon as he is finished, Sam cleans the area once again before covering it with gauze and tape. Sam replaces the unused gauze and tape back into the kit and closes it. he wipes his bloody hands on a clean towel that had been laying to one side since Sam had dragged Dean into the room. Pausing for a few seconds he reopens the kit and takes out the strongest painkillers they have. 'Dean. Take these.'

'M'fine.' Dean mumbles. Sam snorts.

'The day I believe that is the day hell freezes over. Take them.' Dean attempts to glare at his little brother. But fails epically. He groans and leans back into the cushions. Sam places his upturned palm millimetres from Dean's nose. This time Dean manages to glare at his brother. Sam just raises his eyebrow. Dean goes to grabs the neck of the whiskey bottle but Brian manages to swap it for a fresh water bottle. Sam watches like a hawk to make sure Dean actually swallows the two pills. Seconds later Dean slips into sleep Sam smiles at his big brother fondly. (Although if anyone said he did he would deny it. Repeatedly and vehemently.) 'Jess. The doors.'

'You aren't moving him are you?'

'He's going to my bed.' Sam states as he slips his arms under Dean's prone body. Jess follows Sam as he carries Dean out of the room. she pauses at the door.

'Tash, do you still have those baby monitors from that doll thing?' The girl in question nods. 'Can you get them?'

'Sure.'

* * *

Sam re-enters the lounge reluctantly being pulled by Jess. Firstly, he doesn't want to answer the questions his friends will most definitely ask him. But most of all, all he wants is to stay next to Dean, to watch over him. 'Jess, I need to stay with him.'

'That's what the monitors are for.'

'Dean doesn't say anything when he's in pain. He's the stoic kind.'

'Sam, they're sensitive. Rustling of fabric is picked up.'

'It's just feels wrong. Not watching over him.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

'We always have each others back.'

'Sam. He'll be fine.'

'Jess. Did you see those fresh scars? The ones that run across his stomach? I didn't know about them. mean they're recent. I didn't have his back. And you know what else. Those were self-stitched.'

'How can you tell?'

'Because I can. Jess.' Sam gestures up the stairs. 'This is the reason I don't talk about my past. It isn't nice.' He snorts. 'And that is the understatement of the century.'

'Sam. Relax.' Jess runs her hands over Sam's shoulders. 'you can't help him if you don't relax.'

'Jess, he's always been there for me. I need to be there for him.'

'And haven't you been already?'

'Since I was six months old, Dean has looked out for me. I need to do this. Not for him but for me.'

'A hour or two won't make any difference.' She drags the six-foot giant into the lounge and plops him on the couch setting the monitor near him. 'one question at a time people.' She announces.

'No questions at all.'

'First question.' Kara states. 'What's the bitch jerk thing?' Sam shrugs.

'It's just something we've always done. It's our thing.' Sam sighs. 'Go on Jess.'

'What did that to him?' Sam shakes his head. 'Go on tell us.'

'You believe me even if I told you. Which I'm not.'

'Aw, come on.'

'Ok. Why does he call you Sammy. You hate it.' Brian asks giving him a reprieve.

'He always has. Once I turned twelve I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't.'

'Pesky big brother huh?'

'Very. But he brought me up. I guess he has the right.' Jess snuggles into Sam's embrace. A low pain filled moan fills the room from the monitor by Sam. His attention is immediately on it. and before anyone can blink he is up and out of the door. 'Dean?' Sam's voice filters through the speakers. 'Dean. Calm down.' The assembled students can sense that Sam is running fingers through Dean's hair calming his brother.

'They are really close aren't they?' Kara whispers snagging Sam's seat. Jess frowns at her but gives in because she knows Sam won't be back down any time soon. 'What's the story with them anyway?' Jess shrugs.

'Don't really know. I've managed to work out that Sam and their dad had a massive argument and words were said. Sam came here and hasn't looked back.'

'Dad told me if I left I was never to come back. I left even though it meant leaving Dean as well.' The sound of a scoff can be heard through the monitor.

'Tell them about all the arguments Sammy.' Dean mumbles.

'Go to sleep Dean.' Sam speak loudly to be heard by the monitor.

'Bitch.' A loud thump is heard through the speaker. Sam drops the first aid kit he had just picked up. he catches it before it can hit the floor and bolts up the stairs.

'Dean, what the hell?'

'That sound like a man who wields a knife to see if their friends are brave enough?' Brain asks the room in general. Most of the men say no but the girls and the blokes who know Sam best all say yes.

'You could just ask. No, the bed is where you're going.' Dean mumbles something. Sam laughs. 'Someone's got to watch over you. make sure you don't kill yourself.' Pause. 'Yeah it's me. Who else would?'

* * *

Four days later Sam and Dean are in the courtyard and sparring at four o'clock in the evening. Every so often other students stop by and watch for a few minutes as they head to or from their classes or watch out of their dorm room windows. Jess appears and sits next to Kara who had been watching for several hours straight. 'They still at it?' Jess asks incredulously.

'The score is 12-20 to Sam.' Kara states. Sam downs Dean. '12-21.'

'How long ago was it Dean was injured?' Jess inquires loudly making sure the boys can hear her.

'Four days, pretty much.'

'And he's already fighting?' Sam rolls his eyes and takes dean down one final time.

'Time to stop.' Dean tries to buck his little brother off. 'If you pull those stitches I will kill you.' Sam lets Dean rise from the paving slabs. The elder of the two winces as he straightens but other wise is normal.

'I'll be leaving soon.' Sam freezes.

'Why?'

'Been here too long.' Dean looks over at Sam. 'if I stay longer, which I want to, Dad will come looking for me. The two of you will fight and I won't be able to stand it.'

'Dean, stay at least a little longer. A day or two.'

'I can't Sammy.'

'At the very least get your strength back.'

'Sammy. I've been in Palo Alto for three weeks already. By rights I should have been in Mississippi by now meeting up with him.'

'Dad's been ringing you.'

'Kara's been fending him off. Playing at being my nurse. Thanks by the way. if I follow medical advice, Dad's gonna be suspicious.'

'He'll come here and we'll fight.' Sam repeats Dean's earlier words. Dean nods.

'I'm hungry. You?'

'Yeah.' Sam smirks at the subject change knowing that it was getting to "chick-flicky" for Dean's tastes. 'Pizza?'

'Perfect.'

'Wait in the lounge.' Dean gives Sam a small mocking salute as he tries to amble into the building. it only fails because he trips over a loose slab and pulls slightly at the healing wounds. 'Dean.'

'I'm fine. Nothing a couple of painkillers won't help.' Dean pushes away Sam's hands determined to make it to the sofa unaided. Jess and Kara gestures for the tall young man to go and get their pizzas.

'We'll keep an eye on him for you Sam.'

'Move, Princess. Before I tell 'em about-'

'Don't you dare.' Dean puts on a mock wounded expression.

'What was I going to say?' Sam hesitates knowing that whatever he says Jess and Kara will be demanding it from Dean.

'Don't just don't.' he says finally. 'I'm outa here.'

'So Dean, got any embarrassing stories?' Kara asks completely innocently.

'Oh, plenty.' Dean makes sure Sam can hear him as they head in opposite directions. 'Let me tell you about the time I scared all his friends away when he was thirteen.' Sam smiles to himself as he steps out of the front door. _It could have been worse_ he thinks to himself. Meanwhile Jess and Kara fuss over Dean in the lounge.

'You aren't staying the night are you?' Jess asks.

'No.' Dean states flatly.

'Why don't you tell him that?'

'Because he'll do what he can to stop me form leaving. At least this way it's ambiguous.' Dean pauses. 'if I stay longer I'll end up begging him to come with me. begging me? I never beg.' The girls snort with laughter. 'he needs to stay here. You guys are good for him. he needs this. Normality.'

'We are not normal.'

'Speak for yourself Jess. I am.'

'Kara, you are not normal.'

'Compared to our family you are.' Dean interjects quietly. 'You get that sleeping potion I asked for.' Kara pulls out a small bottle and gives it to him. 'Please Jess, give him a dose of this tonight.'

'In what?' Jess takes it from Dean's hand

'A nightcap.'

'He'll be suspicious.' Dean shakes his head.

'No he won't. He's been having nightmares?' Jess nods. 'Tell him you got it to help him sleep the night through.' Dean reaches out and takes the bottle back. 'It's what I used to give him growing up.'

* * *

Just after midnight Dean's slips our of the Sam's student accommodation and heads out to the car. he looks back and sees Jess following him. 'I can't believe you're doing this.'

'It's for the best.' He states. She looks at the bag he's carrying.

'And I especially can't believe you live out of that one bag.'

'Two bags actually. The other's in the trunk. But yeah living on the road. You learn to live with only the essentials.' He turns away. 'Goodbye Jess. Nice to have met you in person.'

'You'll come back.'

'When I can. But I'm not promising anything. Look after him, my number\s in your phone and his. If anything happens. Call me.'

'Give me a rough time frame.' Jess begs tears in her eyes.

'Two months. Maybe three.' Jess hurries over and throws her arms around his neck. She hugs him tight.

'That's from Sam.' She whispers.

'Happy birthday.' He whispers back. Jess draws back surprised. He smiles wryly. 'Do you really think I wouldn't check up on the people hanging around with my little brother. He let slip that we share the same birthday.'

'Sam-'

'Won't mind. He'll let me go as a present. My present to you, I left two hundred up there. Have dinner on me.' Jess chokes back a sob.

'What can I give to you?'

'You are already doing it.' Jess looks blankly at Dean. 'Looking after the gigantic version of the six month old baby who I ran out of the house holding the our mother died. Look after him Jess.' He gives her a full salute to attention. 'See you around.' He turns and heads to the impala, throws the duffle onto the back seat before climbing in and turning the ignition. 'Goodbye Jess. And good luck.'

'Goodbye Dean. Don't stay away too long.' Dean gives her a grin and pulls the impala out into the road driving off. Jess watches him out of sight and until she can hear the engine rumbling no more. She turns and heads back to her bed and Sam.

* * *

_**A/N:- And there we have it. A long oneshot inspired by 'That's MY Story' by Tolakasa. Go and read it folks. It is brilliant.**_


End file.
